


Kageyama's Allergy

by Ephemeral_Bell



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Allergic reaction, Decent Senpai Oikawa, Epipen, Good Senpai Iwaizumi, Kitagawa Daiichi, Peanut allergy, Protective Iwaizumi Hajime, he's trying, kitagawa Daichi volleyball club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28614921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ephemeral_Bell/pseuds/Ephemeral_Bell
Summary: He was normally so much more careful of what he ate. It was a simple mistake, one that he had trained himself to avoid. And yet, he managed to mess up yet again. He thought he had gotten better, more alert. If he had known that the dish had contained peanut sauce, he would have never even dreamt of touching it.And yet. Here he is. Unable to breath.Alternately -  Where Kageyama has a severe peanut allergy and goes into anaphylactic shock.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 100





	Kageyama's Allergy

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick little story about Kageyama and him being cared for by his Kitagawa Daichi Senpai's.  
> '

The first time he had eaten a dish with peanuts, he had almost died. He was six years old, eating lunch at daycare and he had traded off some fruit for a granola bar. He was too young to understand what was going on, too young to understand why his stomach hurt so bad. Too young to understand that the teacher had needed to hurt him with that needle, because if they didn’t then he would have lost his life.

He ended up in the hospital. The epipen hadn’t worked, and he ended up in the hospital with his throat almost completely swollen shut.

His parents were terrified after that day, rightly so. They became so obsessed with his diet, to the extent of completely banning him from having any food that wasn’t completely home cooked. They hadn’t wanted to risk having a repeat of that day. It was annoying, because he had wanted to enjoy the ice cream and treats that were offered to his classmates. But the daycare has strict instructions, and no matter how hard he begged they wouldn’t bend. 

He understood now that he was older. He had only ever had two allergic reactions in his lifetime. He knew it would have been more had his parents not hammered their strict rules into him. You check the ingredients list. You check it twice, three times. You make sure there are no peanuts, no by-products of peanuts, and no label that states there could be possible peanut contamination. If you’re not 100% sure, then you don’t eat it.

He knew these rules. He knew them. He was normally so much more careful of what he ate. It was a simple mistake, one he had trained himself to avoid. And yet, he managed to mess up yet again. He thought he had gotten better, more alert. If he had known that the dish had contained peanut sauce, he never would have even entertained the thought of touching it. Let alone eating it.

But he had forgotten to check. He had gotten so used to eating things that were pre approved that he had forgotten to check the ingredients label as he was trying something new. And here he was, paying for his stupidity.

He could hear his teammates panicking as he alerted them that yes, he was having an allergic reaction, and that yes, he needed someone to grab his epipen and call for an ambulance. He could feel a hand rubbing up and down his back as he sat on the bench, and he glanced up only to make eye contact with Iwaizumi senpai. He sent him a weak smile, and then grimaced as he had to gasp for air. It was getting hard to breath now, and despite trying to remain calm he was beginning to panic.

Oikawa must have been the one to run to grab his epipen, because he arrived in front of the duo, panting heavily as he held it in his hand.

“I got it! I got it. What do we do- I don’t know how to-'' He seemed nervous. Tobio would have laughed, if it were under different circumstances, at the sight of his normally very put together senpai being reduced to a nervous mess. Iwaizumi and Oikawa seemed to have a silent conversation, before Oikawa handed the epipen to Iwaizumi. Kageyama braced himself for the slight pain he knew he was about to experience.

Iwaizumi crouched down in front of him and pressed the orange tip against his left thigh, and pressed the auto-injector. Tobio gasped, and heard a small apology come from his senpai, before gentle circles were being rubbed to the injection site after the 3 second were up. He could feel tears building up in his eyes, not because of the needle, but because of the stress. Oikawa, though he had never seemed to care for him before looked extremely concerned. He took Tobio’s hands in his own, and with a frown on his face began offering comforting words.

The coach had been the one to call for an ambulance. It a good thing he did so quickly and efficiently, as history repeated itself and the epipen ended up having little effect. It was just as the ambulance arrived that Tobio could feel himself losing consciousness. He was scared, but he trusted the EMT’s. He’s been through this before. He could handle it.

His parents wept as they held him against their chests. He was sandwiched between them and found himself tearing up as he apologized repeatedly. He hated making them worry. He always felt so guilty when he saw it in their eyes.

This situation was awful as a whole… but a few days later, when he was back at school he noticed that Oikawa was being… nicer? More tolerant of him? And though he never wants to experience it again, he was glad that he was thankful that it had given him an opportunity to see that his senpai really did care for him.

Oikawa was upset later, when Tobio had openly voiced that Iwaizumi was his favourite senpai. He called him unloyal, but really, how could he not like Iwaizumi senpai when he was so cool and kind?


End file.
